


Not Going Anywhere

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you run, Sara? You can get away from all this. Why don't you get out of here and get someplace safe?"</p><p>"The only place I feel safe is with Michael."</p><p>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Anywhere

"Why don't you run, Sara? You can get away from all this. Why don't you get out of here and get someplace safe?"

"The only place I feel safe is with Michael." Sara stared unblinkingly into Alex's blue eyes, her face set in stubborn defiance, a look he'd seen on her many a times in the past few months. That look told him that he was wasting his breath but part of him wanted to shake her for being so stubborn. She had the freedom to get away from this mess but she stayed; if he had that luxury, he'd be out the door and halfway to Panama.

"Look, Sara, I know you love Michael. But right now the best thing for you is to get away from all this. Just run. For God's sake, I just found you duct taped to a kitchen cabinet by Michael's mother!"

"I'm not leaving." Each word was enunciated clearly and with an air of finality. "Besides, if there's one thing I know about The Company, it doesn't matter how far you go, they'll always find you. And I'm not going to desert Michael, that's not what you do when you love someone. I thought you of all people would understand that."

It was true. He had worked so hard to ensure Pam's safety. Hell, if he could be assured that she would be safe, he'd be halfway to Panama by now. "Look, Sara, I do get it. When you love someone, you worry about them constantly terrified of something bad happening to them. You want to take away all their pain and make sure nothing can get to them. But that's how Michael feels about you too and, if there's a chance that you can get away from all this, a chance for you to be safe and far away from all this pain, he'd want you to take it."

"Alex." Sara was staring right into his eyes, her voice completely steady. "I'm not leaving."

Alex nodded, a sigh escaping his lips. "I didn't think you would. Sara Tancredi, you are one brave woman."

Sara shrugged, "Either that or completely insane."

Alex chuckled. "Oh you're definitely crazy. But I mean it, Michael's a lucky guy."

Sara blushed, looking away. "Thanks."

With a brief hug, Alex walked out the apartment door and Sara sat down, turning the tv back on to see where things were at with Michael and Lincoln and the never ending mess that was their live.


End file.
